


September 22nd

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Frodo loves Sam, Gen, Hobbits, Hobbits Love Food, Hobbits are cute, Love, No Slash, Sam loves Frodo, Sleepovers, Snuggly hobbits, Tween Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: In honor of hobbit day, I present to you a fic. Frodo has just turned twenty five. Sam is thirteen. (Children in hobbit years). Bilbo has given Sam the whole day off to spend with Frodo, and time together is the only thing that the two best friends truly want and never get to have. So now's the perfect chance for Sam to tell Frodo something very important. No slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am gifting this to myself. I need cheering up and happiness. DON'T JUDGE ME.

"Happy birthday, my lad!" Bilbo turned towards his nephew and opened up his arms for a hug. 

"You too, uncle," Frodo said, wrapping his arms around the older hobbit. They stood there for a moment, then broke apart and sat down to breakfast. 

"I have something special planned for you," said Bilbo. 

"Oh? What?" asked Frodo with his mouth full. 

Bilbo smiled. "Sam has the day off of work to play with you. And if you like, you may ask him to spend the night."

Frodo swallowed his coffee quickly, not caring that it burned his throat. "Truly? Oh Uncle, thank you so much! Oh, I forgot your present. Hold on!" 

Bilbo laughed to himself and began to butter a piece of toast.  _Such a sweet boy. I should have brought him here sooner._

Frodo re-entered the room bearing a large parcel wrapped in paper. He handed it to Bilbo. "Here you go, Uncle!" 

"Why, thank you, my boy." Bilbo unwrapped the gift and then looked over to Frodo. "Wherever did you get this, lad?" 

For on his lap sat an enormous book of elvish poetry. 

Frodo practically bounced on the balls of his feet. "At the market someone had bought it in Bree and was selling it for fire-fuel. I rescued it for you. Do you like it?"

"Very much. Thank you, lad." Bilbo nodded towards the sofa. "Yours is wrapped up over there."

Frodo skipped over to the sofa and opened up the bag waiting for him. Inside was a stack of parchment and a new pen. "Oh, Uncle!" He turned around, eyes shining. "Thank you ever so much!"

"You're very welcome. Now, before young Samwise comes at ten, shall we read a bit of my new book together?"

 

About two hours later, there came a knock on the door. Bilbo opened his eyes, and looked over at Frodo, who sat with the book open across his legs in mid-sentence. Bilbo jerked his chin towards the door. 

"It sounds like your friend is here," he said. 

Frodo set the book aside and went to the door. He turned the golden knob and opened it. There stood Sam, looking slightly nervous, but the moment the door opened, he flew into Frodo's arms. 

"Happy birthday, Mr. Frodo!" he said cheerfully. 

"Thank you, Sam!" Frodo hugged his friend tight and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so glad you get to spend the day with me."

"My da took some convincing, but I'm glad, too," said Sam. He slipped his small tan hand into Frodo's as they headed inside. "Even though it's your birthday not mine, I've got a gift for you. Well, it ain't really a gift so much, but I'm gon make you your elevenses and your tea so you won't have to. It's my gift for Mr. Bilbo, too."

"Oh, thank you, Sam, that's so sweet," said Frodo. "I have a present for you, too. Bilbo says you can spend the night, if you wish."

Sam blinked at him. "Me, spend the night in Bag End?" 

"Why not? You have before." 

"But that was when Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin was here, sir, and I was makin' dinner for you all. As your servant."

"Well, tonight you're staying as my friend and my guest."

"But I can't stay in one o' the guest rooms, sir," said Sam, flustered. "They're too fine for me." 

"Who said anything about a guest room? You shall sleep in  _my_ room, and it's an utter mess, and so not fine at all."

"But -"

"No buts or I'll tickle you." They had reached Frodo's room. Frodo thrust a box into wooden Sam's hand and smiled. "There. Now, open it." 

Sam ran his hands over the fine cherry wood of the box, admiring the smoothness, even though he still thought it to be above him. He unlatched the clasp and flipped open the top of the box. On a plush bed sat a trowel, small rake, and small pair of shears, as well as string satchels of seeds. 

"Oh, Mr. Frodo..." Sam whispered. 

Frodo smiled broadly. "I guess that means you love it."

"I love it!" Sam set the box on Frodo's bed and hugged him tight.  _But I love you more,_ he thought, burying his face in Frodo's shirt. 

Frodo let go of Sam. "Well, let's go have elevenses. And then maybe we can take a picnic and go for a walk to see the changing leaves. Does that sound fun?"

"Yes, but sir, it's your birthday."

"True. So for my birthday elevenses, I want cherry scones." Frodo grinned at his friend. "Let's go." 

 

The two were out for a long time, returning in time for Sam to make tea, and then going back out again. They returned around five o'clock for dinner, then went outside to play in the garden until twilight came and it was supper time. 

"What did you do outside?" Bilbo asked as Sam served them all slices of pie. 

"Oh, the usual," said Frodo. "We fought with a dragon, and the world is safe because of us." 

"It was a big one," piped up Sam as he handed Frodo his plate. "Bigger than the one you fought, Mr. Bilbo." 

"Ah, well Smaug was rather large, my boys. Are you sure yours was bigger?"

"Yes!" said both at once. 

"It blocked out the sun," said Frodo. "It looked like a huge cloud." 

"A REALLY huge cloud," Sam added. 

"Massive."

"Bigger than this hole!"

"It almost ate up all of the sunflowers, too," said Frodo with his mouth full of pie. 

"But Mr. Frodo scared it off with his sword. We found it under a pine tree and pulled all the needles off it... what'd you name it again, sir?"

Frodo swallowed. "Sting. Like your sword, Uncle."

"And mine is named Faterender," said Sam cheerfully. "Mr. Frodo picked it out." 

"Very frightening," said Bilbo. "I should nearly feel bad for the dragon, were he not so malicious."

 

Finally it was time for the two boys to go to bed. Bilbo directed them not to stay up too late, and they agreed reluctantly.

Frodo came out of the bathroom brushing his hair. Sam sat on his bed in nightclothes borrowed from Frodo. He glanced up as his friend came into the room. "Why are these so soft?" he asked.

"The clothes?"

"Yes." 

"Well, they're wool, love." 

"Wool nightclothes?" Sam looked surprised. "Mine is just cotton." 

Frodo chuckled and sat down on the bed next to Sam. Their hands met and clasped, and after a moment of comfortable silence, Frodo laid his head on Sam's shoulder. 

"I had such a good day," he murmured. "Thank you, Sam." He closed his eyes. "Just for being here." 

Sam ran his thumb along the side of Frodo's hand. "Well, of course I'm here. You're my -." He stopped. 

"What?" Frodo opened his eyes. "What am I?" 

"It's not proper for me to -"

"Shhhhh. Just tell me." 

"Well." Sam swallowed, worried that the words would be offensive - it surely wasn't his station to say them. "You're my... best friend." 

Frodo stared at Sam for a long time. Sam gulped. 

"I oughtn't to have said that, sir," he said. "I'm sor-"

"Sam. I'm just wondering why you haven't said it sooner." 

Sam looked down into Frodo's impossibly blue eyes. "I..."

"We both knew it," said Frodo. "And we knew you were my best friend, as I've told you dozens of times. I'm just wondering why you haven't told it to me." 

"Because I was worried it weren't my place, sir," Sam whispered. "Or that I'd be in trouble to say so, 'cause I'm just supposed to be your servant." 

Frodo smiled. "You, Samwise Gamgee, have never been just a servant to me." He lifted his head and took Sam's hands. "You're my friend. My best friend. And I love you so much." His smile broadened. "And so I want to thank you. For being here, and making my birthday so wonderful, and now for the gift that you've finally given me." He wiped away the tear running down Sam's face. "To know that I mean as much to you as you do to me... is all I've ever wanted."

Sam flew forward into Frodo's arms and hugged him until neither of them could breathe. 

"Lights out, boys!" called Bilbo's voice from the other room. 

The two broke apart. Frodo looked at Sam for a moment, then smiled again. "Well, we'd better do as he says and get some sleep."

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir." He blew out the candle, and crawled under the blankets. Frodo got into bed beside him and took Sam's hand in his own. 

"I love you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. 

"I love you too, Sam. Sleep well." Frodo kissed Sam's forehead, then put his head against his shoulder again.

The two hobbits fell asleep in one another's arms. 


End file.
